


Fire Alarm AU

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy keeps setting the fire alarm off in the building him and Annabeth live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm AU

Annabeth knew exactly who set off alarm of the apartment. It was the guy who lived next door to her. Well, she was pretty sure everyone else knew that too and they were definitely angry. But as soon as soon as she heard the first blaring alarm, she knew. It was a habit of his. Why or how he was always setting the building alarm off was beyond her. It was her next door neighbour. She didn’t even know his name..

The first time he set the fire alarm off, the residents were just glad that he wasn’t hurt and there was no damage done to the building. That had been in the middle of the day on a weekend, so most people weren’t even home. They found out later from their neighbors, even then they showed relief that no harm came to the guy. Even the second time; which had taken place in the middle of the night, people weren’t angry for having their sleep interrupted. They just crowded around him and asked if he was alright.

Their concerns remained the same up until about the seventh time, which was now. It was in the early hours of the morning, maybe four o’clock. She didn’t have time to look before grabbing a sweater and slipping her sandals on before bolting out the door. 

Out on the side walk were everyone was standing in pyjamas they asked the firefighters aggressively when they could go back inside. They explained over and over again that they had to scope the place out to make sure there wasn’t actually a fire. More residents close by murmured how they were going to file a compliant to the landlord, to get the fire starter kicked out of the building. 

How could one person cause so much trouble? Annabeth pondered as she watched all the commotion going on around her.

That’s when she spotted him, the fire starter. His black hair was all ruffled from running his fingers through it. He was waving his hands around and talking to a firefighter. He was probably trying to explain how he managed to set the fire alarm off yet again. The fire fighter just shook his head rubbed his hand across his forehead. Annabeth imagined that this hadn’t been the first time that the firefighter had been on duty, rushing to this exact apartment, only to talk to this boy. He continued to scowled and lecture the fire starter, while the other just hung his head like a little kid being told no cookies before dinner by his mother. 

The guy did look somewhat childish. He was wearing Spongebob pajama bottoms after all. His bare feet sunk into the earth, covered in the cold dew that coated the grass. He was also wearing a blue hoodie which was unzipped, exposing his bare chest. 

Oh my gods, he’s gorgeous. Annabeth whispered silently to herself. She was still angry with him though, waking her up in the middle of the night when she had early morning classes in only a few hours she assumed. She sighed, hopefully they wouldn’t be out here much longer and she could go back inside.

As they passed the half hour mark, Annabeth had grown completely impatient. She longed for her warm bed, to snuggle up beneath the blankets. The cold of the night was starting to get to her. In New York, they were about to enter fall and as the days became chillier, so did Annabeth. The fire starter was now sitting on the curb a little away from the apartment. Probably to avoid the confrontation of the other building occupants. She had seen a few of them yell at him a short while ago but some how he was able to slip away with being followed. He hung his head just like he had before when he was defending himself to the fire fighter.

He had Annabeth’s sympathy right away. Okay so maybe the guy almost set the building on fire? That doesn’t mean you get to yell in his face and make him feel like crap. She decided to go over and comfort him. It seemed like the best time to actually meet her neighbor and get a name to identify him instead of calling him fire starter.

She made her way over and plopped down on the curb next to him, leaving a little bit of space between the two. He still hung his head and didn’t look up when she arrived. He was playing with the bottom of his pant leg, it was somewhat muddy as it was a bit to long for his legs. He must have not noticed he was dragging it around in the dirt until now.

"Uh, hey. Nice jammies." Annabeth said to him, trying to make conversation.

He whipped his head up and looked at her wide eyed, he jumped slightly obviously startled.

Annabeth let out a small laugh, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologized.

"N-No, I just didn’t even see you there." He mumbled. 

He hung his head once more before speaking again, “I should be the one apologizing for almost setting the building on fire for the sixth time.”

"Seventh." She corrected. "But who’s counting?" She joked, trying to cheer him up.

He gave her a sideways glance and looked back down. Annabeth had thought she had almost even seen a small smirk across the boys face, although she wasn’t completely sure.

A cold breeze flew by and danced around her. She shivered and cursed herself for not being smart enough to grab something heavier than a light sweater, which provided next to no warmth. The boy next to her must have notice. Before she could protest he was already peeling the blue sweater off his bare body and draping the clothing over her.

"Er- here." He said.

Wow. Was all Annabeth could think. Guys actually still do this? Give girls their jackets to keep them warm? She thought the gesture was extremely sweet of him. Although, she knew the boy would be a popsicle if he gave up his sweater, since he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

"No." She stated, shaking the sweater of her shoulders and handing it back him. "You’ll freeze. You aren’t even wearing anything. Don’t be stupid."

Another breeze came by and both of them shuddered slightly. He was trying his best to stop his shoulders from quaking from the cold air but failed.

"Well to bad, cause I am stupid.” He remarked, taking the sweater and putting it over Annabeth’s shoulders once again. “Think of it as an apology for waking you up in the middle of the night.”

Annabeth came to the conclusion that there was no use to object against his attempts to be a gentleman. The first thing she was to noticed right away that the sweater was still warm from him wearing it before her. The second, the smell. She couldn’t really put her finger on it but it was probably some kind of male deodorant. Old spice or something like that, it was nice. Typical boy smell, Annabeth decided on.

"Are you sniffing my sweater, Annabeth?" He asked, smirking at her knowing that he had caught her.

She could feel herself blushing and quickly tried to explain herself.

"What? No! Of course not, I was just-" she stammered before taking notice in the last thing he said. "Wait how do you know my name?" 

"I get your mail sometimes." He said shrugging, "I’m Percy, by the way." 

"Well Percy, now that we know each other. May I ask you a question?" She requested, taking this chance to change the topic of her smelling his sweater.

"Sure."

"How do you keep setting the fire alarm off?" 

He suddenly became very interested in his pyjama pants draw string. He hung his head glumly and mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"I set it off all the time because… Because, I’m really bad at cooking…" He admitted, trailing off. 

Annabeth assumed that it would be from cooking but she couldn’t help but think; how can anyone be that bad at cooking?

"I just kind of forget that I put something in the oven and go do something else." Percy continued answering her question as if reading her thoughts.

"Why were you cooking in the middle of the night?" She asked jokingly, a smile spreading across her own face.

"Hey! I was hungry!" He responded, now smiling too.

The two laughed together and Annabeth found herself thinking: Maybe this Percy guy wasn’t so bad after all.

Suddenly, a solution to Percy’s problem came to Annabeth. Before she could mention it to him, she was cut off my the raise in chatter behind them and she saw people beginning to shuffle back into the building. 

"All clear, you kids can go back inside." A firefighter grumbled to them as he walked by.

Percy stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her stand up. They both strolled into the building and they noted that everyone else was taking the elevator so instead of waiting, the two decided on taking the stairs. 

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you Annabeth. Goodnight" he said making Annabeth realize that they had both returned to their doors. 

She then remembered her idea. “Wait here.” She told him, and headed into her apartment. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the small kitchen timer. She poked her head out the door and Percy was still standing there. She stepped halfway out her door and held the timer out to him. 

"So you won’t forget you left something in the oven. Set the timer when you go to cook something, so you know when it’s finished cooking."

"Wow thanks." Percy said taking the timer and turning it over in his hands.

"No problem."

"Well have a good night." 

He began to unlock his door and step inside.

"Wait, your sweater!" She protested.

"Keep it. " Percy called over his shoulder, "You’ll need it next time when I set the fire alarm off."

He closed the door to his apartment and Annabeth thought she should do the same. She went back to her bedroom and laid down in her bed.

Okay so maybe tonight’s sleep disturbance hadn’t been that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)


End file.
